Victor-B153
Victor-153 is a SPARTAN-III(Currently a SPARTAN- IV) who was trained with the Beta Company of SPARTAN-IIIs. Early career Not much is known about Victor's early childhood, only that he was born on Minister on 2530. He was chosen as one of the 418 future SPARTAN-IIIs and was pulled out of Beta Company in 2541, almost after the augmentation procedures by orders from Vice admiral M.Parangosky, along with two other Spartan-IIIs, forming SAVIOUR team, a SPARTAN group that operated as a part of the highly covert ONI Section III Beta-5 Division. SAVIOUR Team Founded in 2541, SAVIOUR team executed recon and search-and-destroy missions all across the forefront of the Covenant War, as well as fighting the Covenant alongside their UNSC comrades. Their first deployment was during the Battle of 18 Scorpii on March 6, 2543. There, equipped with upgraded SPI armor, the team pursued an Insorrectionist fleet which had helped the UNSC to defend 18 Scopii, and discovered an Insurrectionist network originating from the rebel colony Venezia. April 16th, 2543: Battle of Psi Serpentis SAVIOUR team was deployed to infiltrate the Bellicose, an Insurrectionist frigate which had helped UNSC forces to repel the Covenant attack. Mission unsuccessful due to destruction of nearby gas giant, Verperidae, by UNSC nuclear missiles. October 25th, 2544: Operation: RECURRENCE SAVIOUR team deployed to Heian, the world believed to be a Covenant colony, only to see a small covenant camp among the ruins of an ancient city which was later described as "Something not of Covenant origin". May 11th, 2545: Battle of Actium SAVIOUR team deployed to respond to a distress call sent by UNSC Army 53rd Armored Division. Unfortunately, the team arrives too late. Actium is being glassed. //RECORD LOST//, 2546: Battle of Sargasso SAVIOUR Team deployed to gain intel on the Covenant Type- 46 Assault platform, later commonly known as the "Scarab". Team is successful in highjacking one of the vechiles, but loses it due to energy core malfunction which resulted in its explosion. 15th July, 2547: Operation: GUNMOUNT SAVIOUR Team deployed to // DATA CLASSIFIED->OMEGA-LEVEL CLEARENCE REQUIRED //, which is far beyond enemy lines to infiltrate a Covenant shipyard. Valuable data on Covenant Slipspace drives was collected during this OP. //RECORD LOST//, 2548: Battle of Algolis SAVIOUR Team deployed for a torch-and-burn op to Weapons Research Facility T12A. Mission failed, Ted-B218 of SAVIOUR Team KIA. Rendezvous with UNSC The Heart of Midlothian failed- ship lost. Exfil via UNSC frigate Cossack. 8th April, 2549: Siege of Paris IV SAVIOUR Team deployed to retrieve a UNSC Data Core containing the location of all remaining UEG Colonies which has been captured by the invading Covenant armies. Mission stated as success, although Al-B324 is KIA executing it. Further career SAVIOUR's demise By 2549, Victor was the last member of SAVIOUR team. Psychiatric reevaluation takes place. SAVIOUR is later dissolved with Victor transferred to Reach for rehabilitation. November 24th, 2551: MJOLNIR Victor was issued MJOLNIR Mark V armor along with some other SPARTANs, including NOBLE team. He was one of the SPARTANs who had the ability to personalize their armor. April 20th, 2552: Battle of Fumirole During the conflict on the colony world Fumirole Victor provided cover for evacuating UNSC forces while NOBLE team were on their mission mission to retrieve an MFDD and destroy a Covenant CCS-class battlecruiser. After the planet's loss he was retransferred by Beta-5 Command to an ONI Prowler, the Eternal Nomad. Screenshot1.jpg The Fall of Reach July 24th, 2552: Winter Contingency Victor was transferred to CASTLE base as a guard of Col. James Ackerson, the founder of the SPARTAN-III program. August 13th, 2552: Nomad's retreat Again stationed at UNSC Eternal Nomad, Victor and the rest of the Corvette's crew manage to flee from the invading Covenant forces. By that time, the battle of Reach reaches its peak. Eternal Nomad executes the Cole protocol and reaches Eatrh after performing a series of Slipspace jumps. Battle of Earth October 20th, 2552: Battling above Malta Victor helps to repel Covenant forces trying to destroy Malta ODP. He manages to get off the station in a Longsword fighter minutes prior to its destruction. October 21st- November 4th, 2552: Last stand Victor is deployed at numerous locations on Earth to help UNSC forces in fighting Covenant invaders. November 4th- December 23rd, 2552: A trip to Sydney Victor is among the troops defending HIGHCOM facility Bravo-Six in Sydney. Eventually, the enemy is driven back from the city. December 31st, 2552: Off the radars Victor, briefed about his future mission on UNSC Point of no return, is transferred to UNSC Infinity which is undergoing final stages of construction in the Oort Cloud, approx. 1 lightyear from Sol. ''Infinity'' 2553-2557: GEN2 Victor is assigned to ONI's Materials Group to help create the second generation of the famous MJOLNIR armor. He also helped testing several armor variants. 2554: The Upgrade Victor receives the upgrades needed to become a SPARTAN-IV and is appointed commander of the newly-formed fireteam PHOENIX stationed aboard UNSC Infinity. 2557: Requalifying Victor is issued the MJOLNIRGEN2 armor. Requiem July 21st, 2557: The crash Victor is aboard UNSC'' Infinity'' when she travels through a portal leading to Requiem, a Forerunner Shield World. He is among the SPARTAN-IVs defending the ship from the Promethean invaders. February 8, 2558: The Requiem conflict B-153 arrives on Requiem, now as a part of the UNSC expeditionary force. Fireteam PHOENIX then executes numerous OPs, contributing to the offensive. Category:SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN-IIIs